


first 4am

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: 4am Wake Up [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: prequel on how ron and gene got together
Relationships: Eugene Roe/Ronald Speirs
Series: 4am Wake Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	first 4am

**Author's Note:**

> no disrespect meant to the real heroes of Easy,

“I think you should let Doc Roe look you over” Richard Winters hummed softly looking at the Lieutenant who had been shot earlier in the day. He had begrudgingly allowed himself to be bandaged but had otherwise refused treatment and Dick wasn’t impressed by the way the bandage was already soaked with blood. The young Lieutenant acted inhuman most of the time and even now he was scowling up at him from his black fringe almost like a stray cat cornered by humans for the frst time. “You need stitches at least”

  
“Is that an order?”

  
“If it will make it easier, yes” Dick gave a smile and Speirs hissed but got up from the bunk he had been sitting on his face immediately going white as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards. “Ron!”

  
“’M Ine...” Ron said waving his hand around as Dick tried to catch him and hold him up. Dick ignored the very weak protests and got him back onto the bunk before leaving the tent and heading for the medical bay. Lights were still on inside and Dick sighed wondering if should be happy that Eugene Roe seemed to be on the same wavelength as Ronald Speirs. Neither man seemed to care about themselves though they both loved the men they served with. Both seemed to have a strange devil may care attitude and were often the first ones to put themselves in danger as though they didn’t have anyone that would miss them. 

  
Pushing those thoughts from his mind Dick pushed open the flap of the tent and found Roe inside alone. Normally he would be trying to get the young Louisiana native to sleep when possible but right now he was glad that he was up and about. Spina and Renee were both incredible medics but neither of them would be able to handle Speirs even on a good day. Roe on the other hand had never let rank get in the way of a good scolding and he had never seemed to be afraid of Ron. 

  
“Doc?”

  
“Major Winters, ya hurting?” Roe hummed looking up from a book he was studying his brows creased together, immediately on the alert. 

  
“Not me, it’s Ron, Lieutenant Speirs...”

  
“Spina told me. He got shot right?” Roe hummed grabbing his medical bag without prompting and Dick gave a quick smile and a nod filling him in on what had happened while they walked back to Ron’s tent. Somehow he had managed to pull himself up into a seated position and was looking completely undisturbed as though he hadn’t almost fainted a few moments ago. “Lieutenant Speirs, let me ‘ave a look at ya wound”

  
“I’m fine, there isn’t any need to fuss”

  
“Sorry, sir, I weren’t aware that ya had been ter medical school” Roe said with a quiet sarcasm ignoring the bear with a sore head glare that Ron was giving him as he made his way over to him. Dick tried and failed to hide a smile that wanted to spread out over his lips. Ron looked at the medic as though he had never seen him before. He likely hadn’t, Ron had only just taken over the company after Dike, the useless sack of crap he was, had almost gotten the entire company killed by simply doing nothing. Ron wasn’t to know that he had just met probably the only man in the US army as hard headed and unshakable as himself. “Yer an adult not a baby, aint ya? Ya don’t wanna be no trouble but actin’ like a two year old without a dummy ain’t gonna help. Now let me take a look and then ya can get back to glaring at everyone”

  
“Fine, corporal” Ron huffed and Roe gave a nod moving in and carefully taking the bandage from his wound. The Doc’s face was unreadable but he worked quickly cleaning the wound with a wash and then taking and injection and some silver tweezers out of his bag. 

  
“Think there’s still a piece of the bullet. Only a small piece tryna make its way back out” He hummed taking a brownish wipe and pressing it over the wound Dick watched Ron’s expressions closely. The man normally seemed to be a robot not having any expressions but boredom and loathing but right now he appeared to be going through a rapid amount all at once some of them he didn’t seem to understand as Roe took care of him. Some of them he understood, annoyance, pain, being two of them the others were a lot harder to understand. Roe worked quickly but efficiently, the same as he had done when Dick had gotten shrapnel in his leg, and then cleaned it out again before easily closing it with two stitches. “There, all done, just gonna pop another bandage on and then you can get some rest”

  
“Thank-you” Ron muttered the words coming out very slowly and awkwardly like he had never said them before and he wasn’t sure how he was actually meant to say them. 

  
“Its what I’m ‘ere for” Roe chuckled a rich laugh that sounded the way chocolate tasted and Dick was almost positive that the young Lieutenant flushed at the sound. It wasn’t a bright or full on flush but the tips of his ears changed colour. “Can’t ‘ave our new CO going down, not when we just got a good one...No offence, Major Winters, din’t mean you sir” Eugene actually seemed to smile at him then and Dick laughed himself, understanding what the man had meant. “Men would be furious if I let summet ‘appen ter ya, even if its yer own pig headedness, that caused it”

  
“I doubt they would do anything to their best medic” Ron muttered and Dick was positive this time that there was an honest to god blush on the man’s face. Of all the things he had seen in his life and hoped to see in years to come he was going to remember this for probably the rest of his days. The bogeyman who rumour had it had shot his own man for being drunk was blushing like a teenager. It was surreal, but what made it even more surreal was the fact that Roe seemed to flush at the words and his fingers lingered a little more than they needed to on his back. 

  
“Maybe, but lets not risk it, yeah?” The doc’s voice was softer than it normally was and he made a great show of checking for any other injuries and when Dick finally turned to leave, Ron was actually making conversation, sort of, at least Dick was sure that showing somebody your gun collection was small talk for Ronald Speirs. As Dick lowered the flap of the tent Ron was holding out a chocolate bar to the doc and Dick was once again reminded of a cat offering its latest kill to its owner.

  
The next morning both Speirs and the Doc were late for a briefing somehow though Dick was the only one that noticed when they came in within a few minutes of each other both glowing a deep red and unable to look at each other. It was against regulation and Dick was a major but he honestly couldn’t be happier for them if they had found something in each other. He was under no illusion that it would change either of them but he hoped it might give them both some reason to live and maybe get some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas/prompts for more 4am stories let me know, 
> 
> hope that you like this on


End file.
